A document, such as a check, can include a magnetic ink recognition line, often positioned along a bottom edge of the document. The magnetic ink recognition line can be printed with magnetic ink, which can be read magnetically when the magnetic ink recognition line is scanned with a read head in a magnetic scanner. The magnetic ink recognition line can include data corresponding to particular entities and/or quantities associated with the document, such an institution code, an account number, a check number, a check amount, or other suitable data. Reading back data magnetically from the check can be relatively robust, because such magnetic reading can be resistant to stains and conventional ink markings.